School: November
dancing in the car.]] School: November is the nineteenth episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired February 4, 2015. Episode Date: February 4, 2015 Preceded By: John Followed By: Slacklining Synopsis In Sophomore year of high school, Travis Neal took several videos throughout the year, between classes, at lunch, in carpool, and after Seminary. November 2, 2011 Travis Neal, Teddy Wright, Grant Ganschow, and Josh Scott are alone in the computer lab in the School Library, because a class has taken up the rest of the library. Grant tries to resist watching a dumb YouTube video. On the way home from school, Travis films John Wright doing various things in the car. John asks Dallin Earl what his Spanish name is. Dallin replies, "Felipe Sanchez". John says his name is "Dos". John sings along to Maroon 5's "Moves Like Jagger". John dances around in his seat, points out a guy name Raymond, and nearly jumps out of his seat from seeing Christian Hair. Jaren Garff shines the reflection from his phone on John's face. John saks how Jaren has the sun in his hand. John notices a police car and frantically puts on his seatbelt. November 4, 2011 reading a book on gangs.]] Aaron Christensen, Travis Neal, and Kalani Quereto read books about gangs in the School Library. Later at lunch, John Wright explains what'd happen if he got in a fight with Jaren Garff. John would get hit in the face, fall back, bang his head into the wall, fall to his knees, get up, get his phone out, then Jaren would kick John in the genitals. John also does an annoying laugh and says "Shut up!" to the camera. November 7, 2011 After Seminary, Dallin Earl wanders energetically in the Church Building. Dallin throws a paper plate around. Jaren Garff throws it back. They start throwing it back and forth. Teddy Wright thinks Dallin is on drugs. sleeping on some chairs, with Teddy Wright laughing at him.]] Before school, in the School Library, Grant Ganschow takes a nap on some chairs arranged into a bed. Travis Neal messes around with him and gives Grant a book from the shelf. Grant tells him to get it out of there. Teddy and Travis start pulling away the chairs from underneath Grant. Grant retaliates until there's only two chairs left. He stands up with his hood on. On the way home, Jaren offers John Wright some yoga pants in the car. John, upset, refuses to talk to him and Jeremy Glenn. Jaren offers his tai chi exercise to John. Jaren says he can sharpen his senses to a point, where he can feel the molecules on his iPhone. He asks Jeremy if he can feel the molecules. Jeremy says he can't and that it's gay. John says Jaren is gay. Jeremy calls tai chi a gay kids sport. Jaren says tai chi is a way of life. Travis asks if John has inner chi. Jaren says John has no inner chi, and that he has inner chi like his. and Jaren Garff finding their inner chi.]] Jaren and Jeremy try to find their inner chi. Jeremy hits John in the leg. John yells, "That hurt my leg!" Jeremy said he transferred his chi from his fist to his leg. Jeremy tells everyone to be quiet, because they're going to do some guided imagery. Jeremy tells everyone their problems are floating away. They're on a beach with white sand. They're with friends and family, having fun. The water is so calm and blue, and as the waves crash, they can feel the sand between your toes. Suddenly, everyone's problems are floating back, and there's nothing they can do about it. And now they're back. November 16, 2011 looking out the back window, upside-down.]] On the way home from school, Dallin Earl sits in a car seat in the car. He stretches his head back behind the seat and looks out the back window at the people behind them. Dallin continues to do this on the ride home, and he can't stop laughing while doing it. The camera flips around to Dallin's point of view. Dallin starts to get mesmerized by all the upside-down cars and buildings. November 17, 2011 On the way to school, Jaren Garff asks everyone if he should make a princess unicorn and kill it with a bazooka. Everyone agrees. Travis Neal asks John Wright what he said earlier. John refuses to say. Travis asks, "You said you had breast cancer?" John yells, "No!" In the School Library, Teddy Wright passes around a fat picture of Edward from ''Twilight ''that Travis had printed out. Teddy shows it to Declan Rosdahl and Josh Scott. Declan tells him to show it to Grant Ganschow. Teddy shows it to Grant, and Grant gets disgusted by it. .]] At lunch, the picture is hung from a tree in A Hall. Jeff Reed laughs at the picture, but other people get disgusted by it. On the way home from school, John lunges from the back seat to fight Jeremy Glenn over the radio, while "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John is blasted. John gets elbowed and goes back into his seat. and Jeremy Glenn fighting over the radio.]] John gets upset. Dallin Earl, Jaren, and Travis wonder why John doesn't wear his seatbelt. John tries not to laugh, but fails. Dallin says he'll laugh when he looks at his face, and makes a funny face at John. John tells Dallin is face is crap. Dallin continues to make a funny face, but John just stares at him. John yells, "Stop! I'm pissed!" John gets angry at Jaren, and says if he had a gun, he'd shoot Jaren. Dallin starts laughing, and John tells Dallin his laugh sucks. Dallin can't stop laughing. John asks him, "What's so funny? Do you have a mental disorder problem or something?" Jaren tries to "focus his chi" on John. They just end up grabbing hands. Dallin grabs both their hands, and John yells in pain. John tells Dallin he wishes he was a shark, because Dallin's "a big fat seal" and he wants to eat his blubber up. Dallin says he wishes he was hippo, because John is an African canoer who canoes in the Nile River, and then he'd swoop up and fling poop all over him, and then he'd take his hippo teeth and chomp John up. Travis says he wishes he was a kangaroo, so he could kick John. Jaren says he was a fly, so he could fly into John's nose. They get to Dallin's house, and Dallin gives John his stuff, so he can get out. John throws everything on the ground outside. Alex Earl walks up, and Jeremy tells him to get John. Alex smacks John with one of Dallin's shoes, and John chases him down the street. November 28, 2011 Aaron Christensen, Teddy Wright, and Travis Neal, are on a computer in the School Library. A spider crawls onto the screen. Aaron pulls up pictures of flies on the internet, and tells the spider to get the flies. The spider crawls up on top the screen, and Teddy flicks it off. The spider falls into one of the slits in the computer. Aaron pulls up a picture of a spider on the internet and says he found it. John Wright tries to sing in the car, but Dallin Earl tells him to stop. November 29, 2011 , John Wright, Teddy Wright, and Jaren Garff in the car.]] John Wright has a sticky note on his back, and he gets upset at Travis Neal for filming him. On the way to school, John gets upset at Travis again for filming him. John covers himself with Dallin Earl's duffel bag. Jaren Garff says John has a receding hairline. John tries to smell the inside of Dallin's shoe, and coughs and yells after getting a whiff of the bad stench. People In This Episode * Teddy Wright * Travis Neal * Grant Ganschow * Josh Scott * John Wright * Dallin Earl * Jaren Garff * Aaron Christensen * Kalani Quereto * Taylor Cattani * Jodi Reed * Alec Viera * Jeremy Glenn * Declan Rosdahl * Jeff Reed * Lyndsay Earl Locations * San Ramon Valley High School, Danville, California * Danville, California * Dallin's House, Danville, California * The Church Building, Danville, California Trivia * Third episode of the "School" subseries. Featured Music * "Chloroform" by Phoenix * "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 * "California Love" by 2Pac * "Without You" by David Guetta * "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John * "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes